Un sueño despierto
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Draco descubre un lugar para ahuyentar sus problemas y pesadillas.


**Titulo:** **Un sueño despierto**

**PARA: ****iana_white**

**Pairing/Personaje:** Draco/Luna

**Resumen:** Draco descubre un lugar para ahuyentar sus problemas y pesadillas.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** : Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece. Mío solo es el argumento de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** ninguna en realidad, aunque para las hetphobia avisadas quedáis

**Notas:** Uff! Primer fic no Slash que escribo….Con todo mi cariño para Iana. Espero que te guste.

***

Había días como aquel, días en que todo se veía oscuro. Como un remolino en altamar, se sentía atrapado en la tormenta, girando. Era como una pesadilla, no, peor. En la pesadilla despertabas, en su vida no había ese consuelo.

Y sin embargo, desde hacía unos meses, había un resquicio para un sueño tranquilo en su existencia, un resquicio con ojos grises y cabello dorado.

Un sueño que no se confinaba a las paredes de la inconsciencia, uno tangible, corpóreo, que iba a su encuentro para confortarlo.

Luna.

Mientras observaba a la chica dormida entre sus brazos, se preguntó una vez más qué poblaría las fantasías de alguien que parecía soñar despierta.

El pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa y le hizo recordar el día que 'Lunática Lovegood' comenzó a ser simplemente Luna Lovegood, antes de ser sólo Luna.

No fue nada romántico, ni como alguna vez escuchó a un Hufflepuff decir, un relámpago iluminando el cielo.

Bobadas.

Aquel día, en el comedor, tomaba su jugo de calabaza y trataba de leer cómo llevar a buen término sus deberes.

No prestaba demasiada atención a nada de lo que ocurría, como siempre Pansy estaba con su cháchara sin sentido, Goyle y Crabbe arrasaban con la cena llevándose a la boca cantidades infames de comida, Nott abstraído, metido de nariz en un grueso volumen con Blaise a su lado más cerca de lo que el decoro debería permitir. Todo parecía normal.

Justo cuando llegaba a la parte de cómo mezclar un par de ingredientes particularmente volátiles, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que le hizo escupir todo el jugo sobre el libro frente a él.

Furioso se volteó, frente a él estaban los ojos de Lunática Lovegood con esa expresión de eterna sorpresa. Sostenía en sus manos un libro de considerable tamaño y parecía casi pagada de si de haberlo golpeado.

― ¡Cuál es tu maldito problema! – le gritó.

Aparentemente, Luna no tomó en serio su furia, porque con expresión medio soñadora medio alerta le respondió.

― Tenías Nargles en tu cabello y son unas criaturas tan viles que pueden provocar un desastre antes que te percates de ello. Deberías cargar siempre con un amuleto contra ellos. Aquí, toma el mío –. Le tomó suavemente la mano y puso sobre su palma un pequeño objeto que se sentía frío al contacto –. Hasta pronto, Draco.

Draco se quedó mudo, un tanto pasmado por la actitud de aquel bicho raro.

No apartó la vista de la rubia, quien había seguido su camino fuera del comedor, indudablemente a perseguir más de sus fantasías.

Inconscientemente guardó aquel objeto en su bolsa. No volvería a pensar en él hasta la noche, cuando cayera de su túnica y recordara que los ojos grises que le habían mirado eran bellos, y que la voz de esa niña rara era cálida y agradable de escuchar.

Ese había sido la primera vez que había mirado a esa chiquilla con otra perspectiva, más allá de las burlas de Hogwarts o de su amistad con el trío dorado.

Los siguientes días puso un poco más de atención en aquella niña, que nadie le había presentado al peine y al cepillo, o por lo menos un hechizo para evitar que su cabello luciera tan despeinado.

Draco se encontró pensando que era un reto tratar de entender cómo pensaba, cuál era el fundamento de ese razonamiento poco viable que le hacía creer cosas tan extrañas, tan carentes de fundamento. Qué le hacia tener esa fe tan férrea en ellas. Veía su perfil frágil que se contradecía con la fuerza de esa fe y con ese actuar suyo tan tranquilo.

Luna se movió ligeramente en sueños y Draco cortó sus recuerdos para ajustar su abrazo. El calor de su cuerpo era tan reconfortante como el frío contra su palma del amuleto que le había dado.

¡Oh si! Había llevado consigo esa pequeña piedrita de río engarzada en una tapa de cerveza de mantequilla. Jamás un Malfoy había portado un objeto tan…tan común, pero el saber que estaba cerca, en el bolsillo de su túnica le daba cierta tranquilidad.

No supo cómo fue, pero un día se encontró a si mismo acorralando a Luna en la biblioteca. La observó como cazador acechando a una presa, buscaba intimidarla. Pero no siempre las cosas resultan como las esperamos, ella le observó de vuelta sin alterarse, permaneció en silencio con las manos sosteniendo un libro de Historia de la Magia. La situación le incomodó al punto de sentir que el aire se encarecía a su alrededor.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar, Draco?

Y, justo cuando estaba por híper ventilar, esa voz suave le devolvió la calma. La pregunta era aparentemente tan simple, sólo aparentemente, porque para él, era como si una mano le cerrase la garganta, qué decirle.

― ¿Qué es un Nargle?

Draco se sintió estúpido al preguntar eso, pero qué más podía hacer. Luna lo miró atentamente, por una vez la expresión soñadora se disipó un poco. Le sonrió y le dio una explicación que no escuchó por sentir que su voz era una burbuja que lo aislaba de todos los problemas.

Cuando dejó de hablar, inclinó suavemente la cabeza y musitó un gracias tan suave que hubiera pasado inadvertido de no haber estado todo en calma.

― Cuando quieras, Draco

Con esas sencillas palabras lo dejó de pie aferrando dentro de su túnica la suave piedra, era como mantener el encanto de ese momento un poco más.

Se sucedieron otros encuentros breves. Draco prestaba atención a cada rumor de la nueva criatura en la que Lovegood estuviera interesada para pedir que le explicara sobre ella.

La tensión de la escuela, las molestas reglas de la cara de sapo, la presión de su padre, todo en conjunto lo tenían al borde de un colapso. Durante ese tiempo oscuro, anhelaba los pequeños momentos en que se veía transportado a la calma temporal del mundo particular de Luna.

Pero, eso también comenzaba a escasear, ese malhadado ED le robaba incluso esos momentos, y el que fuera precisamente Potter el autor de todo no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor. Buscaba la mínima excusa para descargar su frustración contra la casa de los leones, se unió a la patrulla inquisidora por la misma razón.

Al fin ese día los habían descubierto. Claro no había considerado quién se vería implicado, no planeaba perjudicarla. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore había absorbido la culpa completa de todo. No es que lo creyera, de hecho, ninguna serpiente lo creería, pero, por esta vez, no haría olas al respecto.

Creyó que las cosas se calmarían, pero claro, el maldito niño de oro tuvo que estropearlo, no le hubiese importado, pero, arrastró con él a la rubia. Sabía por deducción a dónde habían ido los miembros del ridículo Ejército de Dumbledore.

Al Ministerio.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera deseado que los mortífagos le patearan el trasero al niño dorado y a sus amigos. Esta vez, el pensamiento le enviaba un sudor frío por toda la espalda, el miedo al posible desenlace le tenía con bilis en la boca del estómago.

¡Por Merlin! ¡Qué iba a hacer la pequeña cuerva contra un mortífago entrenado para matar!

La incertidumbre lo mantuvo al filo de la insalubridad hasta que la volvió a ver. Espió su regreso y se alegró de verla de una pieza.

No hubo tiempo de festejar su retorno, su mundo se colapsaba. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había sido encerrado.

Azkaban no era la peor parte, su padre era fuerte, el Ministerio manipulable. Lo peor era haber caído de la gracia de la serpiente mestiza. Voldemort se cobraría con sangre el fracaso. El fallo de aquella noche le había supuesto a él su condenación.

¡Maldito Potter! ¡Y malditos todos los que estuvieron involucrados!

Todos pagarían, todos. Exceptuándola a ella, lo supo cuando la vio dirigirse sola al lago. Sabía que estaba bien, lo había escuchado, pero, verla caminar era casi un milagro.

El alivio se vio reemplazado por ira, ¿por qué se había metido en todo ese lío en primer lugar? La interceptó antes que llegara con sus amigos, tomándola del brazo y cubriéndole la boca para que no alertara a nadie, la llevó a una de las columnas adyacentes del castillo.

La rabia acumulada, junto con la tensión de saber lo cerca que estuvo de perder, lo que fuera que ella significara, explotó.

La zarandeó, le gritó, no le permitió hablar. No valió de nada que ella tratara de zafarse de las tenazas en que sus manos se habían transformado. No ceso de recriminarle y al final, simplemente la besó con toda la desesperación del que ha estado a punto de perder lo más amado, con toda la rabia que la impotencia le daban, con toda la intensidad que su corazón le permitió en ese momento.

Y ella… ¡Oh, dulce niña! Después de todo eso sólo le preguntó si ya estaba mejor. La dulzura de la rubia, lo había traspasado. Dejó salir su dolor y se aferró a ella abrazándola tan fuerte que la escuchó jadear sin aire. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y a pesar de que no dejó libre ningún sonido, sintió la picazón en sus ojos.

Luna permaneció ahí. En algún momento le había devuelto el abrazo y una de sus manos estaba en su cabello, la otra, sujeta firmemente a su capa, como si no deseara que se fuera.

Comprensión, aceptación.

Se las había dado generosamente, sin pedir nada a cambio y sin preguntar. Luna se brindaba generosamente a él, solo a él. El saberlo le calentaba en las noches frías y le permitía dormir los días que debía tener pesadillas.

Había días negros, pero ella les daba color, su mundo particular.

Siempre sorprendiéndolo, como ahora que ella había preparado una casa de campaña, para su escapada.

La verdad sea dicha, él no se esperaba algo así. Le había mandado una lechuza el 24 diciéndole muy a su manera que le hubiera gustado verla.

Como siempre, Luna llegó con una idea extravagante, sugirió que se vieran por la mañana. Le había dicho que técnicamente estarían a tiempo de celebrar ellos mismos su propia fiesta de Navidad.

Se habían escapado temporalmente de sus casas por la madrugada, al terminar sus mutuas celebraciones navideñas, habían pretendido estar exhaustos y disculpándose se retiraron a dormir.

Al menos esa era la versión que sabían en sus casas. La realidad era muy distinta, prepararon trasladores con la ayuda de 'un contacto' de Draco. Los cuales se activarían simultáneamente y los llevarían cerca de la casa de la rubia, después de todo, era lo más alejado de la mansión Malfoy y de la redacción del Quisquilloso.

Aparecieron en una sección cercana a la casa de Luna, toda esa área permanecería desierta hasta pasado el año Nuevo. Descansaron juntos, acampando a los pies de un abeto. Entre besos y juegos se olvidaron de todo lo que no fuera ellos.

La mañana había despuntado no hacía más de tres minutos, tenía todavía tiempo de ser simplemente Draco, dentro de su burbuja particular.

Bajó su vista y la posó en la sonrisa que adornaba ese rostro tan amado, trazó la curva de sus finas cejas y la besó.

Luna abrió los ojos, aún en ese delicioso estado entre el sueño y la realidad.

― Feliz Navidad, querida.

La faz de Luna resplandeció.

― Ahora lo es.

La sonrisa de Luna hizo que el pulso de Draco se acelerara, su respiración falló y sin más, se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla intensamente.

Sus ojos plata chispearon un poco, la travesura en ellos no le pasó desapercibido a la rubia.

― Que…– comenzó a decir. Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza, jugueteó con un mechón de ese cabello que olía a flores, y le susurró cómplice.

― Creo que el señor Claus necesita una brújula nueva. ¡Mira que confundirse de árbol para dejar mi regalo!

La risa de ambos llenó la mañana.

****


End file.
